


Little Bits 7

by genee



Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not-so-small collection of sexy short shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bits 7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bettina (skybs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/gifts), [chrismm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrismm/gifts), [clumsygyrl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=clumsygyrl), [coolwhipdiva](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coolwhipdiva), [killerweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=killerweasel), [phaballa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaballa/gifts), [shoshannagold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/gifts), [strippedhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippedhalo/gifts), [wendy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wendy), [without_me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=without_me), [4jinx_removing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4jinx_removing).



> My apologies to anyone who didn't get what they asked for, or who didn't get anything at all. Please know that all of the requests helped me a whole ton, even if I didn't write them. Anyway, okay, some of these I'm really happy with, and some of them not so much, but my porn is mostly unbroken now and so really, I cannot thank you enough!

for coolwhipdiva, who asked for jared/kane, sculpted:  
   
Jared was fuckin' hot on his knees, his ass in the air and his shoulders stretched across the mattress, but Chris liked to look at him too much not flip them over, liked to see Jared work for it, his skin flushed dark and his muscles popping out all over, fucking himself on Chris's cock and biting his own lips, moaning so sexy Chris was tempted not to let him come just so he could hear that little hitch in his breath, that one right there, just a little bit longer.

   
   
 

for strippedhalo, who asked for jc/ronon, heavy:  
   
Long dreads and leather and lips JC could feel from across the room, wanted to feel for real and not like the last time, either, quick and dirty, his back against the wall and Ronon on his knees. JC wanted more this time, wanted to spread Ronon out and taste him all over, wanted him with his feet in the air and his dick leaking on his belly, wanted him slow and hard and _fuck_ , he was pretty sure Ronon wanted that, too. Sometimes it was hard to tell.

JC leaned back against the bar, watched Ronon raise his eyebrow, watched the skin flush warm pink across his throat when JC smiled, and yeah, JC was pretty sure Ronon wanted that, too.

   
   
 

for without_me, who asked for asked for steve/jensen, lyric:  
   
Sometimes being with Jensen made him want to write one sappy love song after the next, and Steve almost laughed, because holy fuck, this was so not one of those times. He bit his lip, tried not to squirm as Jensen licked at the thumbprint buried in the base of Steve's throat and slid his hand down Steve's chest, rubbing at nipples still tender from the night before, dark red and hot to the touch. Jensen's dick was pressed against the trail of bruises he'd mouthed in the groove of Steve's of hip, and Jensen's voice was all low and intense, growling when Steve shifted against him, and yeah, Steve had no idea what this was about, but he knew Jensen would tell him when he was ready, and until then, fuck, he wasn't about to complain.

   
   
 

for meredevachon, who asked for kane/steve/jensen, breeze:  
   
Chris thought about closing the windows, thought about opening them a little wider, too, maybe leaning out into the cool breeze so he could hear them better, Steve's voice all raspy and Jensen moaning low, but his hands were cuffed to the headboard and Jensen knew what he was doing with that shit, Chris couldn't do anything but stay right where he was, his shoulders straining and his dick so hard it was leaking on his belly, shiny trails he almost wished he couldn't see.

   
   
 

for wendy, asked for chris kane/nick carter, ice cream:  
   
"Fuck, Chris," Nick breathed, his fingers twisted hard in Chris's hair, tugging, and Chris took his mouth off the sweet spot way up high on the inside of Nick's thigh long enough to bat Nick's hands away and flash him a wicked grin. "Please, _fuck_ , please."

"Later," Chris promised, sliding two fingers into Nick's ass and ducking his head to watch, rubbing his cheek against the bruise he'd started sucking on Nick's thigh yesterday before he tongued that same spot again, worried the skin right in the middle between his teeth. Nick made this _sound_ , and Chris really couldn't remember why he was making them wait. "Yeah, okay," he said. "Soon."

   
   
 

for shoshannagold, asked for lance/jensen: breakfast:  
   
Lance was never going out on a date his publicist set up for him again, had sworn he would never do such a ridiculous Hollywood thing in the first place and he was, in fact, going to fire his publicist, because _fuck_ , Lance was so completely screwed here. Jensen was gorgeous, sort of strangely shy and also wickedly funny once he'd loosened up some, and he had freckles sprinkled all across his face that Lance could just tell spread out everywhere, and Lance was maybe thinking about breakfast when Jensen walked Lance out to his car and ran his fingers along the insides of Lance's shirt collar, warm heat staining his cheekbones and making Lance flush, too. And then Jensen leaned close kissed him slow and sweet, said he hoped they'd see each other again, soon, and Lance was firing his publicist for sure, because, _fuck_ , he could already tell this was going to leave a bruise.

   
   
 

for killerweasel, who asked for ck/mayhem, burn:  
   
There was something about Chad, about the way he was leaning in the doorway, one hand stretched above his head and the other wrapped around dick, his eyes half closed and his mouth half open, pink flash of his tongue all wet and shiny. "Fuckin' rentboy," Chris said, his voice raspy and low, and Chad bit his lip, exposed his throat a little more. Chris had to touch then, his hand hot and rough on Chad's soft skin, thumb at the hinge of his jaw and Chad pressing into his touch, into his body, rubbing against him so fuckin' sweet.

Later he'd make some dumbass comment on his way out the door, _thanks for the rug burns, baby_ , his sunglasses on and his hands in his pockets, one of Chris's smokes hanging out of his mouth, and Chris would roll his eyes and wonder why he bothered, but he'd say, _any time, kid_ , just like he always did, and he'd fuckin' mean it, too. Because there was something about Chad and fuck, whatever it was, he really couldn't resist.

   
   
 

for phaballa, who asked for justin/pete wentz, regular guys like blowjobs, too:  
   
Justin rubbed his hand over his fuzzy head and did that thing where he seemed like he was looking up at you from under his eyelashes even though he was like, a hundred feet tall, and said, "No really, I'm just a regular guy. Regular guys like blowjobs, right?"

Pete licked his lips, laughed a little. He'd hate himself for this later but right now, fuck, it was Justin fuckin' Timberlake, and Pete couldn't think of anything he wanted more. "Yeah they do," he said, pulling open the buttons of his jeans, his eyes on Justin's, his voice all wicked low. "Hit your knees, bitch."

   
   
 

for chrismm, who asked for chris kane/nick carter, sand:  
   
Chris moaned and swore and twisted sandy fingers in his sheets, and Nick mouthed the tender skin on the back of his shoulders, wrapped an arm around his chest and hauled him up on his knees. Nick's big thighs under his were gold and slick, sweaty, and Chris's dick was jutting straight out between their legs, smacking against his belly until Nick's palm trapped it there, hot against skin, dark head sliding up over Nick's fingers and his balls all pulled up tight. "I'm gonna come," Chris breathed, and he could feel Nick smile against his throat, twisting his hips and thrusting in deep.

   
   
 

for bettina, who asked for ronon, food, and wound up with ronon/nick, tomorrow:  
   
Nick stared out at the water, loss hanging all around him in a way Ronon was pretty sure he understood. Nick wasn't all that complicated, really, and Ronon could almost always make him smile now, a quick touch, a hand on his shoulder, his thigh, his arm.

"You're allowed out, you know," Ronon said, standing right up close behind him, breathing in his scent. It had taken Ronon a while to realize that when he first came to Atlantis, to really feel like he wasn't a prisoner here, that there was a thing called free-time, and that he could use his however he wanted. He figured Nick probably already knew all that, but still.

"Is there a beach, somewhere we can swim a little, soak up some rays?" Nick asked, sadness falling away from him as he turned around, his eyes shining. Ronon couldn't resist running his fingers through Nick's pale hair, couldn't resist the way Nick leaned into his touch and pressed his body closer, his breath on Ronon's skin warm and shivery, and Ronon knew already he'd be even more beautiful in the sun.

"We'll go tomorrow."

   
   
 

for 4jinx_removing, asked for ryan ross/pete wentz, and was gracious about getting ryan ross/nick carter, instead:  
   
"Where's Pete?" Ryan asked, casting a quick glance down the bus hallway. Nick rubbed his eyes sleepily and stretched, his tee shirt riding up a little. Ryan slid in beside Nick on the couch and breathed in deep, ran his fingers through Nick's hair. "If I met you first it'd be me, right?"

"Could still be you," Nick said, leaning in close to brush a kiss across Ryan's lips. Nick's mouth was warm and soft, and Nick smelled like soap and sunshine and Ryan wanted this, wanted Nick, his big hands and his big dick and this was all Pete's fault, really. He shouldn't brag about his boyfriend so fucking much, especially when he knew Ryan had been in love with him forever.

Nick kissed him again and Ryan heard himself make this embarrassing little sound, and then Nick pulled away and smiled bright, said, "I bet Pete'll say yes if you ask real nice," and Ryan couldn't tell if he was kidding or not, and he still didn't know where Pete was, and it was _so_ totally unfair.

   
   
 

for clumsygyrl, who asked for jared/jensen/ryan ross, musical taste is irrelevant...:  
note: i think maybe it's not allowed in bandom to write ryan ross as toppy, so, uhm? sorry, bandom! read this one at your risk!   
   
Jensen didn't like this kid's band, and he didn't like his shitty on-stage sneer, either, but he liked the way his whole face lit up when he saw Jared waiting for him, and he liked the way his long fingers curled into Jared's hair and his skinny little hips backed Jared right up against Jensen's chest like he really meant it, and he fucking _loved_ the sound Jared made when Ryan spun him around, all breathy and way up high, Ryan murmuring in Jared's ear about how they were going to fuck him later, how hot Jared would be like that, all spread out for them, taking them, and yeah, okay, Jensen liked the way Ryan's eyes stayed on his while he was winding Jared up like that, the way he leaned in close and said _okay?_ before he kissed Jensen the first time, hot and sweet, soft sound in his throat like maybe he meant that, too.

 


End file.
